


The New Hale Family

by WolfDragonDemon



Category: Gilmore Girls, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, The Hale Pack - Freeform, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDragonDemon/pseuds/WolfDragonDemon
Summary: Derek had met Jess in New York, after season one the parents of the pack were killed and Derek adopted them. Rafael is not in the puncture, forgot about him when I wrote this.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano/Derek Hale





	1. Chapter 1

Derek Hale stood on the porch of his house, the Hale home had been rebuilt, behind him sat Peter on a bench that had been placed there by the pups. Said pups were running late, they weren't exactly his kids but they were his pack and he started to think of them as such with how much they hung around each other. His puppies were as follows, from oldest to youngest: Aidan and Ethan, twins, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Vernon, Erica, Jackson, Lydia, and Isaac. Cora stepped out of the house  
“they're late” she said,  
“and daddy's getting impatient” Peter added in with a smirk on his face, Derek growled at his uncle. Just then, two motorcycles came up to the house, along with a Porsche, and a jeep. Ethan and Aidan got off their motorcycles; Lydia, Jackson, and Isaac got out of the Porsche; while Stiles, Scott, Vernon, Erica, and Allison got out of the jeep.

“You're late” Derek growled out, “you had better have a good excuse as there were no practices of any kind today” he added. All the pups looked at Stiles,  
“what?” Stiles asked,  
“dude” Scott said.  
“Right, got a detention and...” he paused as he started to look through his backpack, “I was asked to give this to my alpha by the new teacher” Stiles said walking towards Derek and handed over an envelope. Derek took the envelope,  
“head inside, Stiles we'll talk later” he told his pups.  
“Okay papa” Stiles said and headed inside, Cora and Peter looked at Stiles,  
“what did you give him?” Cora asked Stiles,  
“don't know what's inside the envelope, if that's what you mean” he answered.  
“There's fries in the kitchen, I suggest you get some before the others finish them” Peter told Stiles and Stiles ran into the kitchen dropping his backpack with the other school bags on the living room floor.

“You guys left some for me right?” Stiles asked and Isaac looked up and nodded, chewing on some fries and handed Stiles a plate, Stiles nodded at Isaac in thanks and served himself. Once Stiles sat down in his normal spot the others looked at him, “as I told Cora I don't know what's in the envelope” he said and ate his fries.  
“I'm AUNT Cora” Cora said poking her head in, “and leave Stiles alone you pups” she added, then went back into the living room.

Cora looked at Peter in the living room, “the pups are still sad about their parents, they lost them three months ago” she said.  
“And they had to fight right after they died, no time for grieving-” Peter was cut off by Cora,  
“they had time to grieve after the fight.” Derek came in and growled at his uncle and sister, he then walked into the kitchen,  
“Stiles come with me” Derek said and walked away. Stiles shoved some fries into his mouth and followed after Derek, out of the house.

“Don't shove food in your mouth” he told Stiles, as Stiles swallowed the fries.  
“Got it” Stiles said, Derek raised his right eyebrow at him.  
“Who gave you the envelope Stiles?” he asked,  
“my English teacher, why? What's in it?” Stiles asked, Derek growled at him.  
“Why did you get detention?” Derek asked, instead of answering any of Stiles's questions.  
“I don't know” Stiles answered, Derek listened to his heartbeat and Stiles wasn't lying, “oh and before you ask, I don't remember the teacher's name. He's new, like I said when I gave you the envelope” he said and waited for Derek's answer,  
“head back to the house and do your homework,” Stiles headed back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

As Stiles headed back to the Hale house, Derek stood in the forest and stared at the envelope, then finally opened it and took the paper out, it read:  
 _Derek Hale,  
My wife is sick and I was wondering if you could turn her? You don't have to turn me, just my wife. I'm sorry but you probably don't remember me but we met in New York, you told me something about mates and how my wife and I were yours. I did some research and werewolves don't get sick, maybe the bite can heal her. I'll do whatever you want, just please help her, if you could send a reply with Mr Stilinski it would be greatly appreciated.  
\- Jess Mariano  
P.S. Sorry I had to give Mr Stilinski a detention without reason, I just didn't know how to give him this letter during class._  
Derek read the letter over and over again, he knew what he had to do, he would try and save her no matter what it took. He walked back to the house, it was time for dinner, Derek hadn't realized he took so long rereading the letter. “Derek?” Cora asked as he walked in,  
“he's an acquaintance” Derek replied, then looked around at his pack.  
“You don't harm him or anyone related to him, or you will answer to me, understood?” Derek asked looking at each pack member in the eye, they all nodded. “Is dinner ready?” he asked Peter, Peter nodded. Derek then walked into the kitchen, seeing the table was set, he sat at the head of the table.

Cora served her brother first then the rest of the pack, while Peter served the drinks. Everyone sat in their spot and started to eat after Derek nodded at them, “how do you know him?” Stiles asked, Isaac elbowed him lightly. Derek gave a warning look to Isaac, Isaac whined,  
“we met in New York and that's all you need to know” Derek answered.  
“What do I -” Stiles didn't get to finish before he was interrupted by Derek,  
“Stiles shut up.” Stiles did shut up but only for a while before he started talking with Isaac, Ethan, and Aidan, the others throwing their input in when they could. Cora looked at Derek and Derek shook his head, Peter just listened to the conversations of the pups, they had interesting things to say every once in a while. Soon dinner was over and the pups were in charge of cleaning up, after cleaning the kitchen and throwing out trashes they all sat in the living room and watched TV or talked, until 10pm when they were sent to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the pups all wanted to know how their new cool English teacher knew their somewhat strict father/alpha? At 3:15pm a black Camaro pulled up to the school, the pups watched as Derek got out of the car. He walked up to them  
“did Stiles get another detention?” he asked,  
“don't know” Ethan answered, with an arm around Danny. Derek walked past them and followed Stiles' scent to the classroom where he currently was.

“Did you get a response for yesterday's letter I sent home?” Mr Mariano asked,  
“no I didn't and I should really get going” Stiles answered.  
“I'm sure your father won't mind if you're a couple of minutes late,”  
“yes I will, Stiles go home” Derek said walking in, Stiles flailed his arms and walked out of the classroom with a squeak being the only sound coming from his mouth. He met his 'siblings' at the front of the school and just got into his jeep not bothering to say anything, the others looked at each other and got in/on their respective vehicles and they all headed home.

“You're too young to be his father” Jess told Derek with a smile on his face.  
“I may be too young but I am still his alpha, you might get to know their stories soon. Tonight is the full moon, bring Rory and I'll give her the bite and you, if you accept it. I'll tell the pack today” Derek told Jess and let a grin escape his lips. Derek let out a content growl when they shook hands, Jess smiled at him, he'd be getting his coffee addicted wife back.

“Where's your father?” Cora asked the pups as they got home.  
“He's at the school or at least that's where we last saw him” Jackson said,  
“I left him with Mr Mariano, the new English teacher” Stiles said, Cora looked at them both.  
“None of you thought of staying behind in case it's a trap?” she asked,  
“my nephew can take care of himself Cora” Peter told her. He then turned to the pups “Stiles you have curly fries waiting for you and the rest of you get chips” Peter said, the pups went into the kitchen intent on eating their snacks. Stiles shoved some fries into his mouth and chewed happily, while the others ate their chips. After shoving another bunch of curly fries into his mouth, he heard,  
“I thought I told you not to shove food in your mouth?” Derek asked.  
“Sorry” Stiles said around a mouthful of fries, Derek walked up to him and took the plate away from Stiles but not before Stiles managed to take one last fry,  
“you will not have anymore fries until you learn to not shove food into your mouth, am I clear?” Derek asked.

Stiles let out a whine but nodded,  
“yes sir” he said, after he had swallowed the last fry.  
“We will have company for dinner” Derek announced, they all looked at him like he was crazy, tonight was the full moon. “Are you stupid?” Cora asked, practically yelling, the pups froze, Derek let out a roar. Cora whimpered and before she knew it Derek had slashed his claws across her shoulder, she howled in pain.   
“You will all behave and you...” he said looking at his sister “will change into a different shirt that isn't ripped” Derek added.

Cora went upstairs to change, she went into her room and changed out of her ripped shirt and into a new one. She headed back downstairs and when she reached the bottom a knock was heard at the front door.  
“Dinner isn't ready” Peter told Derek as Stiles went to get the door, Stiles opened the door and saw his English teacher and a woman leaning on him,  
“uh... Mr Mariano, what are you doing here?” he asked. Not knowing that they were the guests for tonight,  
“you're not in any trouble Mr Stilinski” Jess said and smiled at him. Derek came up behind Stiles  
“you're early Jess” he said and helped get the woman inside,  
“hi Derek” she said weakly,  
“hi Rory” he answered.


End file.
